Inspector Carmelita: Azure Thieves
by Twister the Fox
Summary: A young man from the world of the azure is sent to Paris, on account of assisting interpol with fighting 5 beastkin from his world. Matt is paired with Inspector Carmelita, and a wolf agent named John, Matt must muster his strength to help and find a way home. Rated T for language and violence
1. Prologue in Paris

"Have I ever told you of the time I got roped into some group of interpol anthropormorphic animals? Would you believe me if I did? If you don't, too bad."

A spotlight flashes on a blue-eyed young man in a black jacket, blue jeans, and a white button-up shirt, wielding a golden pistol.

"Name's Matthew Maragi...or Matt, or by my title, Matt the Merciless"

Matt soon holsters his gun and tips his glasses a small bit

"This is a story how I got roped into antics of interpol, to stop 5 thieving beastkin from plaguing havoc on their world."

Matt turns around, as he dodges 3 rockets from an unknown angle

"This is the story of Inspector Carmelita: Azure Thieves."

Matt soon makes his break for it among the rooftops, still dodging rockets. Matt soon opens fire with his handgun, which shot out bolts of electricity.

"What the Hell do you want from me?!" Matt yells out trying to retaliate against the mysterious assailant

"I want you dead, that's what!" the person responding, retaliating with another rocket

Matt only growls as he jumps off of the rocket towards the assailant. Only to be struck down by a melee strike from the person's missile launcher

"Stay out of this kid...you got no place in this world." The person said as they returned to the shadows, all Matt could see was a cat's tail, implying the person was a cat beastkin.

Matt soon passes out growling, only waking up in a matter of hours. Inside of a jail cell

"The hell?" was all Matt could think about as he sees the bars, thinking he'd still have his armagus he checked his pockets, only to find out he'd been pickpocketed.

"_DAMN IT_!" Matt yelled out realizing he was pickpocketed

"Calm down sparky, you weren't pickpocketed" said a male voice coming from a wolf in a interpol uniform, he had similar glasses to Matt as well as an earpiece

Matt only facepalms and sighs

"My bad, sorry." was Matt's only reply

"It's no trouble, you just overreact." said the wolf

"Heh, you're not the only one who thinks that."

Matt and the wolf exchange a small laugh.

"Name's John...you're not from these parts I guess?"

"I'm not, that's for sure...Name's Matthew, please call me Matt though."

Matt and John soon shook hands.

"By the way, where's my weapon?"

"I'm analyzing it and fixing it up to help with our plans...theirs 5 thieves out and about in the world. part human part animal"

Matt's eyes widened. He had a feeling he could help enlighten John

"Beastkin...of course"

John titled his head at the term

"Beastkin?"

"A manmade project in my world, I know a whole lot of them, and another one kocked me out."

"So that explains why you were out cold when we got you here..."

"yea...wait what?" Matt looked at John curiously

John only sighs as he adjusts his glasses

"should of told ya sooner that you're not in your world anymore...these "beastkin" as you call 'em somehow got transported here through unknown means, a certain someone gave us an idea to fight fire with fire..."

"I see." Matt only could imagine who this someone was.

"Anyways, she'll be glad to know your awake...from now on we're a team." John only grins as he and Matt shake hands through the cell bars.

"I'll look forward to working with ya John." Matt smiles as he has his free hand out

John soon tosses Matt's weapon over, it was still the same golden color, but it had a black engraving on the barrel with an interpol badge-like insignia

"Insignia?" Matt asks out

"yeah, it's standard, keep it as a memento when this is all over."

"Thanks..."

Matt soon stretches as he holsters his armagus, before someone opens the door with a loud huff

"This is NOT going as I hoped"

the agent who walked in sighs

"Pleaese tell me he's awake, John..."

"He is, inspector fox. I fixed his weapon too while he was in dreamland"

the agent soon looks at Matt, her expression lightens slightly

"Okay buddy, tell me whats going on, depending on your answer you might live"

Matt only sighs

"Matt JUST woke up inspector, give him a break." John voices out

"John, it's fine." he replies

Matt only clears his throat

"Their's 5 beastkin from my world who are out and about causing hell to break loose, I can understand your reasons to get me here. So I accept your pleas for help, promise me that I can _**GO HOME**_ after this"

inspector fox only crosses her arms

"You don't intimidate me one bit, boy...even for a **HUMAN**."

"Hey, not everyone has to fit in!"

"At least I wasn't the one knocked out!"

"At least I have the heart to actually assist you!"

John soon sighs and yells into his earpiece, which somehow goes into the two arguers' earpieces

"Both of you just _**SHUT UP**_!"

Matt soon holds his head in pain from the yell.

"Look, Matt's only human, accept that inspector... I don't want you to drive away help from these thieves' world."

"Hmph..fine, but listen kid, you're under my watch, I'm keeping you on a tight leash."

Matt only thinks to himself as the inspector rambles on about how she'll be keeping Matt on high alert

"_Yeah once I get out of here I'm finding the first Beastkin here and takin' em out one by one!_" was all Matt's thinking was doing at that point.

"And furthermore, call me Carmelita, it's the only way the first name basis thing can work..."

"...Carmelita huh? interesting name"

"Shut up, at least you're not that two-bit thieving raccoon."

Carmelita sighs as she unlocks Matt's cell. Matt happily running out to at least stretch out.

"We're going after the fox first, his name's Gin, seemingly manipulative from a first glace, silver ears and tail, as appearance of a ma with a smug snake-like personality."

"reminds me of snakes" Matt rolls his eyes

John soon tries to propose an idea to Carmelita

"Carmelita, since their from his world, unlike us..."

"No, I'm not letting him do the main fieldwork." Carmelita soon facepalms

"Then there goes my idea...he might have the most experience, then again he's new so we need to train him at least so he's ready for the job...where is that poor sucker anyway?"

"He's likely stationed somewhere in japan..." Matt only replied.

"John, you're taking helm at mission control. Kid, you come with me" Carmelita soon grabs Matt by his right arm. Matt unwillingly was dragged off, though he had a way to slip free from her grip.

After Matt was able to escape, he regroups with John at his cell

"John, I'll need you to keep me updated on Gin...I'm taking this one out solo."

"Can do, buddy...stay safe out there."

Matt soon hops out the window

"I don;t need safety, I've been through hell and back before..."

-

A/N: First of my two crossovers, this featuring Matt, and 5 beastkin OC's as welll as (so far) my only Sly OC, John. I hope this will be successful to both blazblue fans, and sly fans. Expect nods to both series from Matt or carmelita respectively.  
I also will make references to events in Matt's story in his storis prior to this from his mainstay page. Will Carmelita ever treat Matt with respect? No one knows, but she sure must hate him because he's human! :P


	2. Snowbright Japan Part 1

Matt soon made his travel to Japan, he had some knowledge on the country due to history. He was talking to John over his earpiece for some info on Gin

"So Gin's the manipulative sort apparently, and has a snake-like presence too. He also was a master martial artist with dual kunai, so keep on your toes with this guy." John had told Matt of Gin's fighting styl, which kept reminding him of the similar threats he had to deal with

"Yeah, I'll be careful...how many more miles on foot?" Matt replied, since hew as traveling on foot

"About 5 miles, you're close to some sort of pathway though so don't be surprised if anyone spots you."

"Thanks, John..."

"and don't worry, unlike inspector fox I at least believe you can do it..."

"Thanks, and I never told anyone this, but I fear wolves...talking to you kinda eases my fear"

John has a small laugh

"heh, perhaps I should sound more serious to scare ya."

"Not necessary, knowing one serious wolf is enough, and he too is beastkin."

"I guess, heheh. keep safe, also scattered across japan theirs safes. So if ya find enough clue bottles I'll give ya the access code. It might provide some use!"

"Heh, I'll keep an eye out, thanks John"

Matt soon ends his transmission with John and he goes forward, pulling out his weapon he thinks to himself

"Okay, so to pull out my handgun I press the Y button,to aim my weapon I use the right thumbstick, and the right trigger button to fire, the right and left bumpers to change my ammo, and I use the left trigger to steady my aim or look down a scope if there is one on my weapon."

Matt soon goes forth to find two beastkin soldiers with searchlights walking by, Matt ducks behind a barrel for cover and waits for the perfect time to fire, sending the two to oblivion. John soon contacts him via earpiece nd Matt answers

"I take it you need some tips on using cover, when you're near a suitable hiding spot, get close to it and press the circle button, nd use the left analog stick to move!"

Matt tilts his head, but gets the idea on how to do it anyways.

"Thanks, John." Matt replied as he ended transmission, after standing back up from his cover he forges on, collecting clue bottles along the way.

After a bit of traveling Matt encounters a vault and he gets close to it

"Yo, John, I found a vault. I believe I got all the clue bottles too"

"Perfect, press the circle button to enter the vault code"

After a moment Matt gets close to the safe.

"I got it, the code has to be 8-4-9!" Was what john replied in glee, Matt quickly inputting and opening the safe, which revealed a capacitor.

"A capacitor. I'll keep it on hand, If I find anything else while I'm here I'll hand it to you."

"Thanks, buddy. just remember, you need ALL of the bottles to open the vault."

John soon ends the transmission, Matt forging on his own.

Carmelita already had reached the stronghold of Gin's forces

"I reached the stronghold, what now?"

Carmelita expected a response from Matt, however she was unaware of him slipping out of her grip before they traveled off.

"...Kid?" she asked out, thinking he was only giving the silent treatment, before turning around, noticing he was gone

Carmelita only yells out in rage

'DAMN YOU KID!" was all she could yell at the top of her lungs, causing an avalanche to fall on some of the soldiers that were trying to sneak up on her.

Matt could only here a small echo of her yell, before realizing he should pick up the pace before his "partner" got into any trouble.

"Damn it Gin if you kidnap her I'll kick your ass harder than I had mine kicked by your leader!"

Matt soon picked up the pace through the entrance to the stronghold, where carmelita was, only to be too late

Matt growls and punches the wall beside him

"DAMN IT!" was his only thought, before he trekked on.

Matt soon gets another contact from John

"I guess Carmelita beat ya to it huh?"

"More like she got kidnapped under our noses."

John sighs

"She tends to do that...go and save her, and quick too. She won't be happy about you giving her the slip."

"I heard the echo, she is pissed" was Matt's only reply.

After more trekking he realized he wasn't gonna get anywhere across the moat.

"Dammit, I can't get through here."

Matt soon noticed some tiny spires littered across the moat.

"I'm not pulling a ninja...I don't think I have the patience."

Matt soon pulls out his armagus, and switches it's ammo to ice bolts, which upon firing freezes the water. Due to the cold environment the water froze quickly

"That worked." Matt thought to himself with a grin on his face, he kept going. As he kept going Carmelita was already stuck in a cage

"Who do you think you are, dammit?!" She yelled as a white tailed fox beastkin turned.

"I'm a thief, what of it? Interpol can't catch me, the kid can't catch our leader, what makes you think YOU can stop me?" Was what the beastkin told Carmelita

Carmelita pulls out her shock pistol, pulling the trigger, the beastkin dodges it quickly, before kicking it out of Carmelita's hands.

"I'll take that!" was what the ebastkin said, in a gleeful tone.

"Damn you...!"

"Though I don't prefer guns it's a nice touch..."

Carmelita groans as she sits down in her cage

"That kid better make it here soon..."

A/N: So Carmelita is damsel in distress to Gin, Matt is gonna get in a lot of trouble for this unless he can think of a way to give her the slip...again.

A quick note about my running gag, as sly games were on playstation, I'm making jokes on the control segments, with Matt running on the old time when blazblue was on xbox AND Playstation, he runs on xbox logic (since I own one). This John tells him to press the circle button, Matt associates it with the B button. Though the two get along in it, Carmelita will be giving him crap for saying otherwise. Poor Matt never catches a break. Episodes will be 3 chapters each in this case the first chapter technically goes to this episode so this is the second chapter. Hopefully I can think of a good debriefing moment with John in vein to Bentley's slideshows, since John is our Bentley for this story. Rate and Review!


	3. Snowbright Japan Part 2 Silver Snowfall

Matt made his way past most of the trials ahead of him, hoping that for his own sake he'd find Gin at the end of it all.

"Dangit I'm gonna get him for this!" was Matt's only thought on the matter, he only took a far leap to a higher-up spot in the entire area.

John soon contacted Matt to give him a report on Gin's location.

"Matt, I think I got a reading that might interest ya!"

"Like what?"

"You're only a few roofs away from where he's holding inspector fox"

"Oh boy, and now I'll hear her go crazy on me ditching her"

"...aside that at least gin's there too!"

"All right then! Now to kick that fox's scrawny tail and arrest 'em!"

Matt soon takes the route given from John's waypoint, before landing in the designated building via a window

"End of the line for you Gin!"

Matt soon dodges a small volley of throwing kunai, taking note of Gin

"Surprised you got here alive...I thought our leader killed you. but I was wrong"

"I guess I should say the same about YOU" Carmelita yelled at Matt as the two were arguing

"...save it inspector." was Matt's only retort, before re-focusing on Gin

"Well anyways, I ought to take care of you myself, might give me a raise..."

"Yeah no." was Matt's only reply, before the two decide to charge in for battle.

Carmelita could only watch as she tried picking the lock to her cage with a spare pin she had in her pocket, trying to avoid stray ice shots from Matt's weapon if misfired.

"Heh, for a gunslinger your shooting's PATHETIC" Gin insulted Matt's shooting, something Matt was also touchy about.

"Don't think you'll be off the hook so easily...!" Matt only growled as he charged in with a jumping knee strike, as it connected. Matt does another overhead strike, before doing a small burst of rounds from his weapon, akin to his mother's technique Rage Aggressor

Gin gets knocked back, but recovers quickly. He was about to throw another volley of Kunai, before Carmelita fired a shot from her shock pistol.

"Don't think your alone with this one!"

"Thanks for the heads up..." Matt replied as he thought to himself "Why did she do that?"

Gin soon recovers and notices the two had him cornered

"So...wanna see who get's him first?" Carmelita grinned to Matt as her trigger finger was at the ready

"You're on" was Matt's reply as he had his at the ready

Giin tried to react by running out of the way, but the two fired their weapons before he could dodge. Matt's shot freezing his legs while Carmelita's paralyzed him briefly, giving enough time for the two to force him against the floor and handcuff him.

"You can't do this! I have rights!" Gin yelled out as he tried to resist arrest

"Thieves don't have rights buddy. It's not like we'll fall for your schtick, and don't make us add resisting arrest to your felonies."

As the duo returned to Paris to debrief with John as they arrested Gin, all Matt could do was keep his silence, surprised Carmelita didn't even MENTION the fact of Matt giving her the slip.

"I'm surprised you guys got out of there alive. I got a feeling this won't be easy with their second member ryoga, all I can get right now is he's a wolf beastkin."

"Oh boy...I can tell how this'll go" was Matts thought at the moment, looking back at a memory back home

"Inspector, I think Matt's proved himself quite well for once..."

"Yeah, but it still doesn't make me colored surprised...he'll have to do better this time...all I can say.

Matt sighs at her perfectionist-like attitude. He had a feeling this'll be longer than it was with going against Gin's operation.

A/N: So gin is in prison! :D Yeah, our next member is ryoga, one of two wolf beastkin of our thief group. So carmelita didn't care about Matt giving her the sluip, but still expects him to be perfect in his work. Oh boy who can feel the fact she'll be getting comeuppance for her attitude and berating soon? I know I am!


	4. Colosseum Howl Part 1

Matt,Carmelita,and John were already making their way for Rome by police chopper, Matt was only monologuing about what the file on Ryoga had gotten on their list.

"Ryoga was a well-known fighter at the time while my father was a kid, after a while he started getting ruthless and crooked in terms of his skills and means to fight. His drive to fight fairly still is within him, but he rarely shows it to humans, due to how he viewed them as the underhanded bastards, which I clearly am not. Aside giving Carm the slip anyways. Anyways, apparently he's been doing an undercover fighting ring in Rome, using the gladiator Colosseum as his arena. Though it may seem fair I know it's some sort of cover for illegal gambling. So Carmelita,John,and me are gonna have to haul quick to end this fighting ring scheme."

Matthew Maragi, and the team; in Colosseum Howl.

As soon as the chopper landed, the group soon walked out, Matt was holding his head as reaction to jet lag.

"Jet lag get to your head, boy?" Carmelita jokingly said to Matt

"Kind of" was his only reply, though he wish he had a comeback, he thought she was concerned either way.

"We got a safehouse a few miles away, let's get going. We all gotta pull our own weight, so no bickering' was John's words of wisdom before the trio set off, the trio pulled out their respective weapons, John pulling out a version of the standard shock pistol, but differently designed, as well as a scope.

As the group set off, they got into minor battles with the guards, of which all fought using fisticuffs, with the lack of firearms on Ryoga's men, they thought it'd be easy if they stuck off to the far distances when dealing with guards, if they didn't have to pull a thief-like mission in the process of the main objective. After traveling they reached the Roman town and managed to get to their safehouse unscathed by the patrolling guards.

"So we made it here unscathed, whats our next plan of action" was Carmelita's only statement as John pulled out a small laptop to try and plan out schematics for the main plan.

"Well first we need to get things ready for when we decide to pull off our big move, so I'm placing waypoints for the three of us."

"You're going out on the field too?"

"I can't be cooped up in the safehouse all day, I gotta see some action too!"

Matt grins as John explains that even he wants to see some action, he can feel his will in that statement.

"Anyways, Matt, you and carmelita will be splitting off to your respective positions, I'll debrief the two of you when either of you reach your designated waypoints."

"I'll debrief the kid, besides I don't want him to be lonely since I'm likely gonna be further distanced"

"Heh, I appreciate that much." Matt responded to Carmelita's declaration of getting privilege of briefing Matt on his objective.

"Well Carmelita you'll have to be going after you debrief Matt, after you reach your rendezvous point, I'll debrief you on your objective, while I myself will beep one of you when I reach my point"

"Well we got our orders, let's go!" Was Matt's statement before taking his leap out the door

"He seems enthusiastic, I can't blame him"

"Don't be too hard on him Carmelita, lest you tick him off again" was John's only warning.

"Relax, I'll be fine. I don't think he'd be able to yell at a girl anyways, he looks delicate"

As Matt soon makes it to the rooftops he pulls out a interpol-issued binocu-com. He heard Carmelita through his earpiece

"Okay kid, listen, press the R3 button, or in simpler terms the right analog stick to pull out the binocucom, and move the stick around to move it around to observe your surroundings, use it to find your waypoint."

"So click the right thumbstick to pull out the thing, and move it around to look, I got ya"

"It's analog stick ya dumbass!"

"To me it's a thumbstick, get with the program!" was Matt's anger talking.

"Let's drop that subject, anyways. You'll need to reach your waypoint before I debrief you any further, get going!"

Matt soon grinned as he put away his binocu-com,reaching a roof-top close by the water tower, he pulled out his binocu-com again.

"Anyways, I'm at the waypoint's location, what now?"

"Your objective here is to try and plant a bug in one of the betting booths, likely then we can hear the operations behind Ryoga's schemes."

"Yeah, but since it's tightly guarded how are we gonna do it without getting caught?"

"Well we'll have to improvise, you're gonna have to provie materials to make a convincing disguise, to make you look like one of those beast-men"

"beastkin" Matt corrected

"Yeah, those, anyways, good luck. see you at the safehouse" was Carmelita's reply, before ending the conversation, as she herself set off for her waypoint.

As Carmelita walked through the streets, taking out guards as she passes through, reaching her rendezvous point she contacts John via earpiece as she looks through her binocu-com

"Okay, I'm in position, what am I gonna do?"

"Since you sent Matt to plant the bug, I'm gonna test your stealth skills, because theirs a key to the vault room in the building far across that lengthy gate area."

"I got you, s how am I gonna avoid the flashlight guards?"

"Simple, you can crawl under the bushes by going near them and pressing the circle button, and you can use your mega jump to take to the top of those pillars by holding the r1 button, before jumping with the X button!"

"Good call, John, anyways, best you go to your waypoint marked, contact Matt when you're there"

"You got it inspector fox!"

As the conversation ended, John soon made his break for his waypoint, he tried to be as quick as possible, firing at guards from the rooftops with his scoped shock pistol,likely to avoid use of his heavy artillery until a bigger objective. After making it to his waypoint he contacted Matt

"Matt, you read?"

"Yeah, I do, kinda busy fetching my beastkin disguise I got myself the ears."

"You look stunning, anyways. I believe you could use some extra help with dealing with the guards, so I'm gonna see if I can blow 'em away with some of my bombs"

"Yeah, remember, use the Y button to toss a bomb out, and detonate with the B button"

"So Triangle and circle in my case, got it." was John's reply to Matt's directions

"Thanks for not cursing me out on that"

"It's no problem Matt, you're part of the team."

As John starts his mission, Matt kept going across the rooftops, avoiding detection the best he can, before deciding to climb up a tall flagpole, likely to get some rest from searching.

"Well so far so good, but I can use a break...I guess" was Matt's thinking at that moment, he felt like with the help of John and Carmelita, he could possibly end this tyranny and find a way home.

So the beginning of Colosseum Howl! Name was given to me by blazblue fanon friend Ethank14, special thanks to him! We now get the running gag of control confusion! At least John ain't picky about it unlike carmelita. The entire chapter is dedicated to how the job system was introduced in sly 2 and 3, with each character getting their point of view as soon as a rendezvous was reached, with Matt finding a beastkin disguise, Carmelita fetching a key, and John being a demolition man. I look forward to how part 2 will go, rate and review! As a recommendation, I say you guys must read "Sly 5: Age of Thieves" a great fanfic by LightBlueLightning and a few friends of theirs, a good way of telling out sly 5!


	5. Collosseum How Part 2

Carmelita was returning to the safehouse after gaining her key, contacting Matt who was still resting at the top of the flagpole.

"Hey, status report" was her only words to Matt, who quickly responded

"Trying to get some calm air out of this before I continue to find my fake tail. I'll be returning to my mission now"

"Yes, but before that I must ask..."

Matt stayed quiet, expecting a question

"...nevermind, I'll ask later"

Matt's eyes narrowed before he sighed, ending the communication, he went forward after that, swiftly defeating guards where needed, before collecting his fake wolf's tail.

"All right, now to get the heck out of this warzone before I get killed." was Matt's only thought running in his mind. He quickly made his break for it, dodging gunfire where he got caught by the wolf guards.

After Matt returned, John was close to finished with a presentation, having come just in time Matt quickly kicked the door shut.

"Everyone here?" was John's first statement before he started a presentation

"We're here, just got back with my tail" was Matt's response

"Okay! Let's get this started"

John pulled up a large holo-screen as he quickly started his presentation

"I was able to plant my bug into Ryouga's betting booth while Matt was resting up, I had that feeling he wouldn't be done in time so I done it myself, I heard from the guy at the booth that Ryouga's planning a huge illegal boxing ring! As for us we need to stop it. Carmelita you'll need to dispatch all the guards and the booth clerks while I do some hacking to bring down the betting screens. Matt it'll be up to you to stop Ryouga, don't let us down, I know you're scared of wolves, but I'm sure you can voercome this one!"

Matt soon grinned before adjusting his fak beastkin ears and tail.

"I guess I'll be in here for now." was Matt's only statement after the rpesentation

"Yes, a good idea, come on carmelita, we got some stock markets to crash!" was John's one liner before bursting out the door, Carmelita stayed back for a few moments

"By the way, another thing, about earlier...forget I said anything. It's nothing to get bent out of shape for, we're all picky on how we call things"

Matt was puzzled as he tilted his head, he got an idea and nodded before she went off.

Carmelita reached her waypoint and contacted Matt, keeping her declaration true in stride.

"Okay, so you're gonna be dispatching all the guards, right? Well don;t outright beat 'em to a pulp just yet. I've been looking through the metal detector monitor in the safehouse, and some of these guards have fragile keys vital to getting John in the betting booths. You got an idea how to get 'em?"

Carmelita sighed, displeased at the fact she'd resort to using a thief-like move

"Pickpocketing? I just sneak up behind the guard and grab out with the circle button."

"Exactly...or in my case the B button" was Matt's snarky response before letting out a small laugh

"...Yeah, either way. I'll be doing that."

"I'll be moving into position after I debrief John."

"Good"

As Carmelita started her mission of resorting to sly tactics. John was waiting atop some of the high rafters of the colosseum, watching the guard's rounds.

"Okay, so I need to be careful to not get spotted by the time inspector fox gives me the keys, hopefully I won't fall off of these raftors...maybe I can dispatch these guards with my tranquilizer mode on my shock pistol, I switch my ammo with the triangle button, and fire with the R1 button while looking through the scope with the L1 button" John thought s he decided to pick the guards off one by one with sleeping darts. Matt contacted him soon after

"Yo, how's the waiting game for you?" was Matt's opening statement

"So far so good, I'm waiting on inspector fox to get me the keys to these betting booths."

"I see, well anyways, I'll meet you on those raftors soon, I need to be in position before I take on Ryouga"

"Loud and clear com padre!" was John's response as the call ended

Matt sighed to himself before he looked out the window

"I need to get ready...I still got this weird feeling their looking for me...and they never bothered trying to contact me..."

Matt sighs again as he hops out the window

A/N: So we're close to this episode's finale, I also was referencing Matt's parents and sister in his final statement, one of them appearing soon too! Stay tuned readers, rate and review


End file.
